Tsubasa
by Pandora Cipriano
Summary: Um fechar de olhar e ele foi levado novamente para anos atrás. Em uma época em que ele ainda vivia no subterrâneo, logo abaixo da Muralha de Sina. Levi x Oc


_Avisos: *Fanfic postada no SocialSpirit e no Nyah Fanfiction!_

_*Nenhum dos personagens de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertence, somente os personagens OC que aparece na fic. Tudo autoria de Hajime Isayama. _  
_*Capa feita e editada por mim. _  
_*Favor não plagiar a historia._

**Notas Iniciais: Olá pessoal, cá estou eu com mais uma fanfic de Shingeki No Kyojin para voces. Esta não será uma fic longa, ela terá no máximo 5 capítulos, mas pode ser que aumente 1/2 caps dependendo do desenrolar da fic. Mas como os capítulos serão grandes, creio que conseguirei me manter nos 5 caps. Não tenho muito o que dizer apenas espero que gostem da fic e tenham uma boa leitura! **  
**Qualquer erro ortográfico peço perdão. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

O QG sempre mergulhado em um silêncio absurdo, mesmo quando todos estavam reunidos no refeitório aquele ambiente quieto não mudava. Era como se as vozes fossem engolidas pelas paredes daquele prédio de aparência abandonada. A chuva despencava do lado de fora e os olhos sérios e pesados do heichou da tropa de exploração observava a água cair com vontade, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe.

Não era a luta eminente com Annie que o estava deixando daquele jeito inquieto e pensativo, não era a preocupação de uma missão que o deixava meio avoado, mas sim a data que aquele dia representava. Já fazia anos que aquilo aconteceu e ainda sim, ele conseguia se perder naquele dia. Sua mente parecia trazer cada memória a tona somente para deixá-lo insano e imaginando como seria se ela estivesse ali ao lado dele.

O refeitório estava lotado, todos agrupados e conversando de forma casual, mas o isolamento de Levi Rivaille não passou despercebido por alguns soldados. Eren foi um deles, era fato que o cabo era calado e dizia poucas palavras, ele era um enigma para si e talvez fosse para todos, mas naquele dia ele agia estranho. Parecia aéreo demais.

\- O que houve com o heichou? Ele parece estranho – Eren comentou.

Hanji - que estava na mesa com ele e alguns poucos recrutas – interrompeu seu ato de levar o garfo a boca e fitou o cabo, sentado na cadeira colada a enorme janela do refeitório e observava a chuva enquanto parecia ser levado contra sua vontade para lembranças. Dolorosas talvez.

\- Melhor o deixar quieto, Eren – Erwin apareceu, parando ao lado da mesa deles.

\- Hoje é aquele dia, não é? – Hanji indagou, fitando seu prato e viu o capitão concordar.

Ela suspirou.

\- Aquele dia? – Armin questionou fitando os dois.

\- Hoje é um dia marcante na vida de Levi – respondeu brincando com a comida de seu prato – Algo que aconteceu há vários anos atrás...

Eren, Mikasa e Armin se entre olharam sem entender.

Levi conseguia escutar os cochichos que eram as conversas e pouco se importava se era a respeito dele, o mesmo apenas queria ficar quieto em seu canto e deixar ser levado pela enxurrada de lembranças. Normalmente ele não se deixava ser dominado por sentimentos como aquele, mas naquele dia, todo ano, suas emoções apenas vinham e lhe amarravam e ele não se importava. Apenas permitia ser um refém daquelas emoções.

Um fechar de olhar e ele foi levado novamente para anos atrás. Em uma época em que ele ainda vivia no subterrâneo, logo abaixo da Muralha de Sina.

**~0~**

**ALGUNS ANOS ATRÁS**

Não dava para saber se era dia ou noite, naquela cidade que crescera debaixo da terra e de uma cidade rica, eles eram os ignorados, a ralé da sociedade que não queria saber deles. As horas eram marcadas pelas badalações dos sinos que soavam ao meio-dia e a meia-noite, mas ainda sim era difícil dizer as horas corretas. Então eles viviam em uma hora fora do que Sina habitualmente vivia.

Acima de uma casa, ou melhor, de sua casa, Levi se encontrava deitado fitando o teto de pedras pontiagudas e que pareciam que desabariam a qualquer momento em suas cabeças. Como se não bastasse às doenças que apareciam, a miséria sempre presente, a falta de sol em seus corpos, ainda tinha que lidar com um desmoronamento de pedras pontudas.

O tempo era algo tedioso, normalmente não fazia muita coisa. Quando não estava roubando mercadorias que vinham de Sina, ele estava limpando sua casa que dividia com um amigo. A mesma já se encontrava limpa e não havia mais nada para roubar, pois a próxima leva de mercadorias chegaria apenas na semana que vem. Então estava com tempo de sobra. O que era um tédio na opinião dele.

O amigo sorriu ao ver cara sempre séria dele, tamanha era o tédio.

Porém, em outra parte da cidade subterrânea as coisas estavam mais agitadas.

Um grupo de cinco homens percorria as ruas estreitas da cidade a procura de um garoto, o mesmo havia ido até a cidade para cuidar de um rapaz que estava com problemas nas pernas. Mas aparentemente, ele tinha que pagar uma taxa para entrar e sair da cidade e ele esqueceu-se de pagar e agora fugia.

O que eles não sabiam era que o garoto era na verdade uma garota, a mesma era de Sina e ia constantemente até a cidade subterrânea para cuidar dos mais necessitados. Seu pai não a apoiava em suas ações, achava que era pura perda de tempo salvar pessoas que não possuíam valor algum. O pai dela era um comerciante rico da cidade e possuía um amigo que tinha acesso a medicamentos, a cada seis meses ela roubava esses medicamentos e os levava para a cidade debaixo de Sina. E os distribuía para os que realmente precisavam.

Mas naquele dia, ela se esqueceu que devia uma taxa para entrar e sair da cidade e levara somente o dinheiro para entrar. Quando fora embora percebeu que esqueceu-se de uma pequena parte de seu plano e agora estava fugindo de seus cobradores. Sendo filha de um comerciante rico e influente de Sina, ela se vestia de garoto para que ninguém a visse. Uma criada a ajudava e ficava a esperando na saída da garota.

O cansaço começava a aparecer na menina que estava correndo fazia horas, seu corpo suava e sua mente rodava devido ao calor que fazia ali. Mesmo com a falta de sol, aquele lugar se tornava insuportavelmente quente e ela não estava habituada a aquele ambiente sem vento e ser frescor. O que apenas dificultava sua fuga. Mas ela não desistiria, pensou em se esconder na casa de alguns de seus clientes, mas não queria causar transtorno para eles que já estavam tão debilitados e cheios de problemas.

Então correu até que encontrasse algum lugar onde pudesse se esconder, mas ao que parece somente a cidade conseguia fazer esse feito. Se esconder ali parecia impossível e ela se resignou. A calça começava a colar no corpo assim como a camisa branca e o colete por cima, sua testa escorria como uma torneira aberta. Ela sentia que logo iria desmaiar.

As ruas apertadas e sem iluminação adequada piorava seu estado, ela entrava em ruas e rezava para nenhuma delas ser um beco sem saída, pois isso seria seu fim. Dava para ouvir os gritos dos homens que a perseguiam, logo avistou uma claridade maior e ela correu em linha reta e quando saiu daquele labirinto pode então ver a luz. Mas logo sentiu seu corpo bater contra algo e ela ir ao chão e o impacto a fez ralar parte da mão e do pulso.

Quando ergueu o olhar avistou um homem ou rapaz olhando-a de forma séria, sua vestimenta era simples, mas parecia em melhor estado do que de muitos ali. Por um segundo ela fixou seu olhar no dele, de inicio achou que seus olhos eram parecidos com um céu nublado por causa da coloração, mas dava para ver o leve verde escuro escondido neles se olhasse melhor. O cabelo preto bem penteado e a aparência impecável contrastava com a vida suja e miserável que todos ali viviam.

E ao confundi-lo com alguém da superfície ela não pensou duas vezes antes de pedir ajuda.

\- Por favor, me ajude! Estão atrás de mim! – disse, já sentindo os olhos marejarem.

O rapaz não se moveu, apenas a encarava sério e desconfiado. Moveu a cabeça para a direção em que ela veio e depois seguiu seu caminho, mostrando claramente que não se importava. Deixando-a perplexa e aflita por sua situação.

\- Espere! – tentou chamá-lo, mas ele a ignorou.

Vendo que os homens se aproximavam ela se levantou e correu na direção oposta ao dele, percorreu um longo caminho e tropeçara durante o percurso algumas vezes, sua exaustão já estava nos limites. Entrou na primeira curva que viu e voltou a entrar no breu que as casas faziam por estarem próximas demais uma das outras. Quando saiu dele deparou-se com um beco sem saída. Era uma área pequena e aberta, mas rodeada de casas e sem escapatória. Quando virou seu corpo para retornar deu de cara com os homens.

Seu corpo todo tremeu.

Ele fariam coisas horríveis consigo por não ter o dinheiro e fariam coisas piores ainda quando percebessem que ela era uma garota. Seu corpo todo entrou em pânico ao pensar nas atrocidades, já ouvira falar nas orgias que ocorriam ali, mas nunca presenciara nada e nem queria. Não queria ser vitima de homens que achavam que podiam brincar com mulheres.

\- Ora, ora. Parece que acabou se encurralando, hein garoto! – um deles falou, ele tinha a aparência mais velha, de uns quarenta anos e era gordo. Um palito se encontrava em sua boca – Por que não paga o que nos deve e aí lhe deixemos em paz? – negociou.

\- E-Eu... Eu não tenho dinheiro, esqueci que há a taxa para sair da cidade – argumentou, seu queixo tremia e suas pernas pareciam gelatinas.

\- Não tem dinheiro? Se você teve para descer até aqui então é claro que tem para sair, você apenas não quer pagar e quer dar um de espertinho – outro falou, este estava mais atrás e era magro e alto, mas ela sabia que ele seria forte para segurá-la.

Ela recuava enquanto os fitava em pânico, abraçava o próprio corpo temendo pela vida. Não queria que seu pai recebesse seu corpo junto com a noticia de que ela perambulava na cidade subterrânea, seria o fim para ele e suas negociações. Ele perderia o posto que tanto deu duro para conquistar.

Quando achou que fosse seu fim – ao vê-los avançar – cobriu os olhos, porém, nenhum impacto veio. Nenhum soco, nenhum chute. Nada. Ouviu grunhidos e quando tirou os braços de cima de seus olhos viu alguém agredindo seus perseguidores e surpreendeu-se quando viu o mesmo rapaz de minutos atrás socando todos eles. Ele possuía uma única faca de mão, mas causava cortas como se fosse uma espada.

Depois de deixar todos no chão, seu olhar caiu em cima de si e só então ela percebeu estar no sentada no chão e toda encolhida. Calmamente ele se aproximou de si, com aquele olhar sério e desconfiado, a analisando como juiz que está prestes a sentenciar um ladrão ou um condenado.

\- Eles não vão mais lhe machucar – a voz grossa dele a fez engolir em seco.

Incerta ela assentiu e se levantou, mas logo gemeu de dor ao ver o ferimento no rumo do pulso.

\- Está ferido – observou – Venha – pediu somente e ainda com medo acatou.

Ele não parecia do tipo que faria algo com ela, pelo menos enquanto ela fosse um menino para ele, depois disso já não poderia garantir sua salvação.

O seguiu pelas ruas tranqüilas da cidade e após caminhar bastante, chegaram a uma casa de aparência bem pequena. Subiram um lance de escadas e em seguida o rapaz abriu a porta adentrando a casa que de fato era minúscula. Havia o cômodo de entrada que era uma sala e sala de jantar, havia um sofá de três lugares já gasto, uma poltrona de cor diferente e em estado razoável. A mesa era quadrada e possuía quatro lugares, armários se encontravam mais atrás e ela percebeu ser a cozinha, uma pia completamente limpa e a madeira dos armários estavam do mesmo estado. Acima da pia havia uma janela.

Passos apressados foram ouvidos e logo um rapaz alto e de cabelo caramelo apareceu, seu sorriso diminuiu quando ele a viu.

\- Quem é ele? – indagou.

\- Faran, ainda temos gaze? – ele indagou e ignorou a pergunta do outro completamente.

\- Sim. No armário debaixo da pia – apontou, mas logo seu olhar voltou para ela que se preocupou – Onde o encontrou?

\- Por aí, mas ao que parece ele devia dinheiro para alguns caras – comentou enquanto procurava no armário em questão – O resto da historia ele irá contar – disse após pegar um saquinho com varias gazes – Hey, venha! – ordenou e novamente ela o seguiu.

Entraram em um quarto e com algumas velas iluminando do cômodo, ele a fez se sentar na cama para coisa de seu pulso ferido. Ele pegou um vidrinho com um liquido que ela conhecia, era usado para limpar feridos de todos os tipos, havia uma bacia com água em uma cômoda pequena e que possuía somente uma gaveta. Calma e gentilmente ele lavou seu ferimento de nada com a água e depois limpou com o liquido no vidrinho, usou a gaze para fazer tudo isso e depois abriu a gaveta retirando uma faixa e o usou pra enfeixar.

Não havia torcido o pulso, mas o machucado que fez na mão requeriria à faixa.

\- Muito bem, agora pode começar a se explicar – falou após terminar, ele se levantou e parou no centro do quarto.

Ele tinha uma presença imponente e chegava a dar medo, apesar dele não ser muito alto mostrava que tinha força. Prova disso foi ele ter dado conta de nocautear cinco homens mais altos e mais fortes do que ele.

\- Você não é daqui, não é? – questionou.

\- C-Como sabe? – gaguejou, ela não diria que era de Sina, poderia complicar ainda mais sua situação.

Ele se aproximou novamente dela e segurou seu rosto, a analisando.

\- Seu cheiro, você possui um aroma doce para alguém que vive na imundice – falou de forma seca – E está limpo demais para alguém que costuma tomar banho uma vez por semana – avaliou e moveu o polegar no rosto dela sentindo a maciez - Seu jeito de agir e falar mostram requinte, você foi muito bem educado. Você só pode ser Sina! – observou e ela arregalou os olhos.

\- E... E se eu for? – indagou temerosa.

\- O que alguém de Sina viria fazer aqui? E se é mesmo da superfície, então deve ir embora agora. Aqui não é lugar pra você – falou se afastando dela e retornando ao posto de antes.

O olhar sério mostrava que ele não estava para brincadeiras e queria respostas, novamente ela engoliu em seco.

\- Eu vim ajudar algumas pessoas. Faço isso há bastante tempo – respondeu.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Um ano.

\- A mando de quem?

\- Ninguém. Faço por conta própria – falou.

Mas ele não pareceu acreditar.

\- É, realmente ninguém de Sina se daria ao trabalho de vir aqui ajudar. Nem mesmo mandaria alguém tão esquecido como você – falou e se encaminhou para a porta do quarto – Fique aí, trarei um balde com água para se lavar!

\- L-Lavar?

\- Está todo suado! Acha mesmo que vai ficar aqui sujo desta maneira? – questionou ao olhar para ela, e em seguida saiu do quarto.

Após a saída dele, a mesma suspirou.

Como não havia outra opção e nem poderia ir embora, ela resolveu relaxar. Retirou o colete que o apertava e disfarçava os seios, claro que usava algo para prensá-los e assim esconder seus indícios de que era uma garota. Mas só tiraria essa faixa dos seios quando estivesse sozinha para se banhar. Apesar de que ela ainda se questionava como tomaria um banho usando somente um balde.

Minutos depois ele retornou e segurava um balde de metal contendo água e pela aparência era fria, constatou ela.

\- Para seu banho – avisou ao colocar o balde próximo a cama.

Logo depois se encararam, o silencio pairando entre eles.

\- O que foi? Não vai conseguir água quente aqui – falou cruzando os braços.

\- Não é isso!

\- Então se lave! – ordenou já irritado.

\- E você vai ficar aqui?! – exclamou e inconscientemente cobriu a área dos seios.

\- Claro que sim, se quiser ficar aqui esta noite terá que estar limpo corretamente! Não permito que se lavem de qualquer jeito – brigou, mas sua voz se mantinha calma e mansa.

\- Não vou tomar banho com você aqui! – ralhou alto.

\- Nem pensar que vai ficar sujo! E por que está assim? Está escondendo algo no peito? – brigou de novo.

\- N-Não, não estou escondendo nada!

\- Então abaixe esses braços!

\- Não!

Ele se irritou, estalou a língua em frustração e se aproximou do garoto novamente. Segurando seus braços agora.

\- O que esconde debaixo de sua blusa? Alguma faca ou uma arma? – indagou desconfiado – Espero que não tenha mentido para mim, pois não serei legal como fui com aqueles caras caso tenha mentido – disse entre dentes.

Novamente o pânico assolou seu corpo e a cada passo na direção dela era um tremor que seu corpo dava. Logo ele subiu em cima de si enquanto tentava tirar seus braços do rumo do busco, e se irritando a cada instante ele puxou sua blusa deixando a vista seu tórax coberto por uma faixa estranha na altura no peito.

\- O que diabos é isso? É onde esconde sua faca? – questionou e em seguida puxou a faixa esperando que alguma faca caísse dali, mas tudo que aconteceu foi seus olhos se arregalando e em seguida a ardência que veio em seu rosto capaz de afastá-lo e fazer o mesmo cambalear para trás.

A surpresa ainda habitava seu rosto enquanto ele fitava o garoto, ou melhor, a garota cobrir seus seios agora expostos.

\- Uma garota! Você é uma garota?! – disse agora mais sério do que antes – O que faz aqui, pirralha?

\- Eu já lhe contei! Vim ajudar pessoas que precisavam, mesmo que eu viva em Sina não sou desumana como a maioria – revidou.

Levi sabia que havia algo de errado com aquele garoto por causa da voz dele, mas pela cara de inocência achou que o mesmo estivesse na puberdade e na idade a voz masculina costuma mudar constantemente. Mas ele não esperava que fosse uma garota disfarçada.

Ele suspirou, meio sem saber o que fazer, pois não esperava por essa.

\- Se banhe e descanse, levarei você de volta para a superfície pela madrugada – avisou antes de bater a porta do quarto.

A garota respirou aliviada e se jogou na cama, tendo seu coração abatendo tão acelerado que achou que ele rasgaria o peito e sairia correndo dali.

**~0~**

Levi demorou para retornar a sua própria casa, caminhou o bastante para se acalmar. A garota ficou o tempo todo no quarto e apenas abriu a porta quando Faran lhe entregou um prato com pão e um copo com água. Ela agradeceu e depois ficou ali dentro.

Horas depois bateram na porta e ao abrir viu Levi parado lhe encarando ainda com cara de poucos amigos, mas ela notou que era a cara dele mesmo.

\- Venha, vou lhe levar para a superfície – avisou e não esperou uma resposta dela.

A menina assentiu e após vestir o colete que usava antes, saiu do quarto e o seguiu. Andaram por alguns minutos até chegarem em uma rua grande e estreita, havia poucas luzes iluminando o local e eles contavam com as luzes de bordeis e bares. Ela notou que ele usava um equipamento, o mesmo que a policia civil usava em Sina e ficou curiosa para saber como ele conseguiu aquilo.

\- Como vai me tirar daqui? Não tenho dinheiro para pagar pela minha saída e você também não parece ter – comentou.

\- Há outra saída. Pelo mesmo local por onde todos saem e entram aqui, neste horário os "guardas" estão saindo de seus postos para beber, ninguém sai ou entra de madrugada então fica mais fácil – falou – Mas estamos um pouco longe, então vamos ter que usar o que temos – avisou.

Ao parar de andar, ele a ajeitou em suas costas e ativou o mecanismo de seu equipamento e saltou em uma altura grande. Ela fitou estupefata, pois era a primeira vez que via e sentia na pele como era usar algo como aquilo, mesmo que seja ele quem esteja fazendo todo o esforço. Sempre via a policia militar voando por aí pela cidade e sempre quis sentir na pele como era e havia adorado a sensação.

Chegaram nas escadarias rapidamente, e como ele havia falado não havia ninguém protegendo a entrada e saída da cidade. Subiram correndo e logo estavam na entrada, a luz da lua iluminava o pequeno lance de escadas de madeira e a rua da cidade bem limpa estava a alguns degraus deles.

\- Acho que daqui sabe se virar sozinha – falou ele.

\- Obrigada – curvou-se.

Ela subiu as escadas, mas parou e tornou a se virar para ele.

\- Katerina! – disse sorrindo – Meu nome é Katerina.

Levi apenas a olhou. Ele moveu a cabeça e em seguida deu as costas a ela.

\- Tome cuidado – foi somente o que ele disse antes de deixá-la ir.

**###**

**QUATRO MESES DEPOIS**

O sol brilhava intensamente, deixando o dia lá fora quente demais para um passeio. Mas mesmo que pudesse andar na cidade Katerina não o faria, não sentia vontade de sair de casa e se encontrava sempre aérea, com sua mente vagando de volta para a cidade subterrânea. Aqueles olhos sérios e duros sempre vinham em sua mente quando pensava na cidade, mesmo que fosse rude, misterioso e de poucas palavras, ela sentia o peito queimar ao pensar nele.

Mas sabia que jamais o veria. Uma por não saber onde ele mora, outra porque talvez nunca retorne a cidade. Há quatro meses atrás seu pai a pegou no flagra ao retornar para casa e confirmou sobre os rumores de alguém roubando medicamentos e mercadorias e levando para a cidade debaixo. Mas ele não esperava que fosse sua própria filha. Ela levou uma bronca daquelas e ainda apanhou com uma régua nas mãos umas trinta vezes, as mesmas tiveram que ser enfaixadas.

A criada que sempre a ajudava pediu milhões de desculpas, alegou que havia tentado despistar seu pai, mas ele fora mais esperto e não esperava que o governador da cidade havia mandado homens dele vigiar a menina e toda a família. O governador da cidade era irmão do pai de Katerina, ou seja, seu tio. Uma bomba como aquela seria o fim da reputação da família Romanoff.

Além de castigada, ela fora proibida de sair de casa. Quando saia era apenas para ir as festas da alta sociedade ou em alguma biblioteca para comprar algum livro novo, fora isso passava seus dias em casa e se dedicando a suas aulas de piano. Porém, ela não conseguia mais manter a melodia harmônica que sempre foi capaz de fazer o piano soar. E isso a frustrava, porque seu professor sempre pegava no seu pé.

\- Chega, senhorita Romanoff! – seu professor exclamou, resignado com a falta de disciplina de sua aluna, que sempre fora ótima no piano – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com a senhorita, mas jamais vi tamanha brutalidade com uma musica tão refinada quanto esta. Você sempre tocou como um anjo e agora mais parece um marginal batendo em uma tecla para fazer barulho ao invés de musica! – alarmou-se.

\- Sinto muito, senhor Patrick – suspirou ela.

A criada e dama de companhia da menina estava no cômodo em que Katerina aprendia piano, e sentia pena da pobre menina.

\- Desculpas não a farão ser uma pianista – avisou – Nossa aula termina hoje. Me avise quando seu dom voltar e assim irei retornar com suas aulas, avisarei a seu pai sobre nossa interrupção das aulas – disse saindo da sala – Passar bem senhorita – bateu a porta.

Katerina suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, deixando-a bater nas teclas do piano e um barulho alto ecoou. Logo sentiu afagos nas costas e não era preciso erguer a cabeça para saber que era Carlota, sua única amiga naquele mundo cheio de pessoas vazias. Ela era uma mulher em seus quarenta e cinco anos, estatura mediana, cabelos achocolatados e olhos cor de mel.

\- Minha criança, o que há de errado? – continuou com os afagos nas costas dela – Ainda pensando naquele rapaz?

\- Ah, Carlota – suspirou – Eu não queria pensar nele, mas quando me distraio me pego me recordando dele – lamentou.

\- Sabe que é errado, não é? Vocês são de dois mundos diferentes e mesmo que ele viesse para a superfície, ele seria de uma classe diferente – contou e a menina se desolou ainda mais.

\- Eu sei, mas não posso evitar – disse e sorriu ao se lembrar dele – Queria saber o que ele está fazendo agora – proferiu.

**~0~**

Facas eram atiradas em um alvo pregado na parede, parado a uma distancia segura e adequada, Levi mirava e jogava as facas, mas inutilmente ele errada o alvo. Deixando-o ainda frustrado. Com irritação ele atirou a ultima faca em sua mão e acabou acertando. Havia se passado quatro meses desde o incidente com a garota e desde então não ouvir mais nada dela, mas não quer dizer que ele não tenha pesquisado sobre a mesma.

Ele conhecia pessoas ali naquela cidade abandonada por Deus e pelos de sua própria raça, e não foi difícil encontrar as casas com os feridos e doentes que ela ajudava. Em uma casa ele encontrou um casal entre seus quarenta e cinqüenta anos, eles contaram sobre o garoto que vinha a cada seis meses ajudá-los. Ele levava medicamentos e comida boa, que pudesse durar pelo menos alguns meses. Era tudo enlatado, mas daria para o gasto até ela voltar com coisa melhor. Eles sabiam do risco que o mesmo corria.

Levi percebeu que a garota, ou melhor, que Katerina era um anjo para aquelas pessoas. Mas ainda sim, não tirou a desconfiança que ele sentia ao pensar nela. Por que alguém de lá de cima sentiria pena deles e viria ajudar? Qual o propósito em aquilo tudo? Estaria ela se fazendo de inocente enquanto tentava pegar algum criminoso escondido ali? Será que ela trabalhava para a Policia Militar?

Eram perguntas e mais perguntas, mas ele sabia que talvez nunca as teria. Não sabia ao certo se ela voltaria ali e nem sabia como encontrá-la, apesar de já saber as casas que ela ajudava. Não eram muitas, no mínimo umas oito casas. Talvez fosse seu limite com a verba que possuía.

Depois de juntar as facas, Levi entrou em casa e foi limpá-las novamente. Já fazia algumas horas que estava treinando sua mira. Quatro meses era pouco, ele achava, mas fora tempo suficiente para trazer mais um membro para seu "bando". Uma menina chamada Isabel acabou entrando para sua dupla, agora os transformando em um trio. Isabel era uma menina de dezoito anos, um pouco escandalosa para seu gosto, mas era uma boa pessoa.

Sentado na cadeira diante da mesa de jantar, ele limpava pacientemente as facas. Minutos depois a porta se abre e Isabel e Faran aparecem sorridentes.

\- Aniki, temos novidades! – Isabel cantarolou.

Levi apenas ergueu o olhar e esperou pela noticia.

\- Parece que há uma nova saída da cidade e alguns caras estão querendo ir até a superfície para roubar uma nova mercadoria que está prestes a chegar – Faran falou animando.

\- Que tipo de mercadoria? Não vou me arriscar por mera bobagem – falou ele.

\- Mercadoria das boas, frutas, carnes, pães e outras coisas. Há remédios também e tudo será guardada na casa de um grande comerciante, iremos invadir a casa dentro de três noites – avisou.

\- Pelo visto já nos colocou nessa – ergueu seu olhar para o amigo.

Faran coçou a cabeça sem graça, mas assentiu, sorrindo em seguida.

\- É uma oportunidade de ouro e não irão cobrar para sairmos da cidade – alegou – Pegamos tudo o que quisermos e voltamos, quando perceberam não poderão fazer nada – emendou.

\- Não acha estranho que uma mercadoria dessas esteja tão a vista? Pode ser uma armadilha – observou.

\- Aniki, não podemos deixar essa oportunidade passar! Além do mais, precisamos de comida – ela argumentou, esperançosa que ele aceitasse.

\- Há pessoas precisando de remédios e não tem mais dinheiro para ir até lá em cima buscar – falou – Por favor, Levi!

\- E essas pessoas que precisam são aquelas pessoas nas quais eu visitei meses atrás – constatou.

\- Sim. O garoto, quer dizer, a garota não retornou e eles estão precisando de mais – Faran defendeu.

\- Que garota? – indagou, curiosa, mas também um pouco enciumada.

Mas Faran apenas moveu a mão pedindo que esquecesse.

\- Muito bem – Levi se levantou – Vamos então até essa mansão e roubamos o que precisamos, mas levaremos apenas o que realmente precisa. E se alguém ficar para trás, que o deixe lá – disse.

**[***]**

Tudo estava pronto, o grupo formado, o trabalho de cada um e também a lista do que todos queriam. Aquelas pessoas não eram as pessoas mais importantes da cidade subterrânea e nem perigosas, apenas eram pessoas que queriam sobreviver e ter algo para comer e agüentar até que seu corpo pereça. Era uma vida dura e complicada aquela e valia tudo para viver e sobreviver.

O grupo de oito pessoas mais o trio (Levi, Isabel e Faran) seguia um caminho estreito e localizado ao final da cidade, a parede rochosa escondia passagens secretas. A trilha era estreita e havia pedras pelo caminho, mas nada que dificultasse o andar deles. Ela era cumprida e deu em um beco, Levi sabia que havia outras saídas, mas as mesmas eram incertas. Acima de suas cabeças, havia uma escada colocada lá, sinal de que alguém já havia usado-a.

Um deles subiu e retirou a tampa que havia no alto, logo um a um foi subindo e lotando o beco da cidade de Sina. A luz do luar cobria a cidade maravilhosa impossibilitando de ver sua beleza, junto o grupo andou pelas ruas desertas, exceto pelos guardas da policia militar que faziam ronda e tiveram que andar com calma e sem deixar rastros.

Outro membro do grupo segurava um mapa da cidade, fazendo novamente Levi questionar onde ele havia arrumado aquilo, seus olhos analíticos percorriam cada canto da cidade, sentia como se algo fosse pular em seu pescoço e ele não estava cem por cento confiante naquela missão estranha. Era fato que precisavam de dinheiro, não havia muita comida e ele já nem lembrava o gosto de uma maçã. Ele simplesmente foi guiado pelos mesmos instintos daqueles caras e não os condenou, pois também estava necessitado.

\- A casa fica a algumas quadras daqui! – disse o garoto que segurava o mapa, ele tinha cabelos castanhos.

O grupo se mantinha junto e corriam se escondendo nas sombras. Até pareciam ratos, o que não agradou muito Levi, pois ratos eram sujos e ele possuía uma mania hedionda de limpeza.

\- Para que lado seguimos? – Faran indagou.

\- Na próxima rua a direita, seguiremos reto e então encontraremos um muro alto de tijolos acinzentados – contou o rapaz – É o fundo da mansão – acrescentou.

E assim dito, percorreram a rua escura e sem iluminação e seguiram reto até encontrarem o muro em questão. Alto e imponente ele parecia rir da cara deles e parecia querer ser desafiado também.

\- De que lado da mansão fica o deposito? – Levi indagou e a feição confusa do rapaz o fez ficar ainda mais sério – Você não sabe?! – trincou o dentes.

\- Eh, eu não achei que seria preciso checar. Pensei que o deposito estaria no porão da casa ou coisa do tipo – ele coçou a cabeça enquanto avaliava a planta a da casa feito no verso do mapa.

\- Não temos tempo para isso, vamos ter que procurar e quem encontrar avise aos outros! – Isabel ordenou.

Usando cordas eles pularam o muro, foi um pouco complicado por causa da altura do muro, mas deu tudo certo no final. A mansão era deslumbrante, um jardim imenso cercava o fundo da casa, havia uma estufa de vidro, do outro lado do jardim uma chafariz pequeno onde pássaros provavelmente tomavam banho. Havia bancos de mármores espalhados pelo mesmo, flores nos pés do muro que cercavam aquela mansão enorme. Ao fundo do jardim, havia um portão de grades de metal, ele parecia tenebroso demais para ser um deposito. Mas poderia ser, afinal, aquele comerciante saberia esconder suas mercadorias antes de vendê-las.

\- Vamos nos separar – um rapaz ruivo sugeriu – Quando acharem o deposito, mandem alguém avisar aos outros – disse e todos concordaram.

Logo todos se separaram, vasculhando cada canto do jardim mergulhado no breu e sendo iluminando somente pela lua. Alguns ainda estavam maravilhados com a grama sob seus pés, com o chafariz e toda aquela riqueza que a mansão possuía. E Levi temia que alguns deles se esquecesse do real motivo de estarem ali.

Moveu o rosto procurando por Faran e o viu olhando o portão de grade, procurou por Isabel e quase deu um ataque quando a viu indo em direção a mansão.

\- O que aquela idiota pensa que está fazendo? – rosnou baixo e a seguiu. Ao alcançá-la ele a segurou pelo braço – Onde pensa que está indo?

Isabel sorriu.

\- Na mansão deve ter um monte de comida, podemos pegar um pouco. Duvido que encontraremos o deposito tão rápido, apesar de serem ricos não são burros – comentou.

\- É arriscado – avisou.

\- Será rápido, entramos pela porta dos fundos, vasculhamos a cozinha e caímos fora – explicou – Por favor, Aniki! – implorou.

Levi assentiu, apenas porque foi vencido pela fome. A sopa que tomaram não serviu para aplacar o vazio de seu estomago, mas não era um homem de reclamar.

Andaram a passos lentos em direção a mansão, Levi checou a porta do fundo da mesma e ao constatar que estava trancada, retirou um grampo do bolso – sempre levava um consigo. Girou na fechadura e logo ouviu o 'clic' indicando que havia aberto a porta, deu uma rápida olhada para os outros antes de entrar com Isabel.

\- Uau, Aniki! Olha isso! – deslumbrou-se com a parte de dentro.

Vários cômodos mobiliados e todos de aparência confortável, o tamanho deles eram grandes e o bom gosto parecia reinar ali. Percorreram os cômodos procurando a cozinha e os encontraram em um lugar diferente do habitual, era como se ficasse do outro lado da casa, mas ainda fazendo parte do fundo dela. Mas aquilo não vinha ao caso agora.

Uma vez encontrada a cozinha, eles varreram os olhos pelos armários de madeira bem polida. Não demoraram muito para encontrarem comidas e bebidas, Isabel foi agarrando o que conseguia e quando achou uma cesta em um dos armários colocou tudo lá. Levi procurava por mais alimento que poderiam usar para se manter por bastante tempo, mas as comidas deles eram diferentes. Não eram feitas em latas e que durariam apenas alguns dias. Tudo era fresco e parecia ter sido feito na hora, para saborearem daquela forma. Fresco.

\- Pegue o que quiser e vamos dar o fora daqui – Levi avisou e Isabel assentiu.

\- Será que Faran encontrou o deposito?

\- Não sei, mas não estou gostando desata demora, desse jeito...

\- _Tem alguém aí? _

Uma voz fez os dois se alarmarem, Isabel se abaixou e Levi sacou sua faca do outro bolso. Fez sinal de silêncio para a menina e caminhou lentamente para a porta da cozinha, escutou passos lentos e quase mudos ecoaram no piso brilhante. Levi virou-se novamente e em um gesto mudo ordenou que Isabel saísse da casa. Assentindo, ela acatou a ordem e avisaria Faran.

Escondido nas sombras desde o mesmo em que entraram na cidade, Levi caminhou e ficou a observar a moça que tivera a péssima idéia de acordar no meio da noite. Ela segurava um apoio para vela e a mesma estava acesa, iluminando parcialmente seu caminho. Ele não conseguiu ver o rosto dela por causa da iluminação precária da vela e nem a cor de seus cabelos, mas aquilo não era importante no momento e sim sair dali sem ser visto por ela.

O que seria difícil uma vez que ela estava próxima demais. Então, ele não teria outra escolha.

A vela caiu no chão se apagando ao mesmo tempo em que mãos ágeis prendia seus braços atrás do corpo e em seguida sua boca fora tapada. Em seguida sentiu a voz rouca falar em seu ouvido:

\- Se se mexer eu quebro seu braço – falou e ela sentiu cada pelo de seu corpo se arrepiar.

Ela conhecia aquela voz, mesmo escuro e não podendo vê-lo ela o reconheceu. Mas ainda possuía duvidas. Katerina sentiu o coração acelerar ao perceber a possibilidade de ser aquele rapaz novamente, mas se alarmou ao se questionar o que ele fazia ali. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela se mantinha imóvel como o mesmo havia pedido.

\- Irei lhe soltar, mas nada de se virar ou gritar. Está bem? – disse novamente e Katerina balançou a cabeça freneticamente – Ótimo.

Dito isso, ele a soltou e a passos rápidos se afastou e sumiu novamente na penumbra. Mas ela não se moveu, permaneceu imóvel ali naquele corredor que dava em direção a cozinha. No entanto, se preocupou, a casa possuía proteção e um passo em falso seria o fim dele. Rapidamente se virou e correu até a porta dos fundos, mas temeu a ameaça do rapaz, então correu para a cozinha e observou através da janela que dava visão clara para o jardim.

Notou os armários revirados, mas aquilo era o de menos. Provavelmente ele estava apenas com fome e viu a oportunidade de roubar uma casa rica, o que não tira sua compreensão, afinal sabia das necessidades das pessoas da cidade subterrânea. Percebeu que havia varias pessoas perambulando no jardim, não era somente ele, mas também não fizera nada. Apenas permaneceu parada ali e escondida a observar aqueles ladros procurando desesperadamente por comida ou algo a mais.

Do lado de fora Levi acompanhava Isabel que carregava uma cesta cheia de comidas e até roubara três taças de cristal e uma garrafa de vinho. Faran os encontrou e questionou aquelas coisas, mas Levi logo contou que eles entraram na casa, porém...

\- Alguém acordou. Nãos nos viram, mas sugiro sairmos logo daqui! Já encontraram o bendito deposito? – questionou.

\- Sim, está na direção oeste da mansão. Há outro portão de grade e este fora mais fácil de entrar – contou Faran.

Mas aquela noite estava longe de ser o roubo mais fácil deles. Latidos começaram a soar e então três dos rapazes do grupo apareceram segurando caixotes acima de suas cabeças enquanto gritavam 'cachorros'. Outros se alarmaram e correram, mas pareciam que haviam conseguido pegar alguma coisa. De repente sinos tocaram como se tivessem uma linha os puxando e fazendo-os se agitar.

Um dos garotos, que era mais novo de todos ali, prendera a perna em uma corda ao sair do deposito e ao ter a perna engarranchada ele tentou se soltar, mas a corda fina estava ligada a um sino que se agitava cada vez que o individuo agitava sua perna. Pirando a situação deles. Todos começaram a correr e a tentar escalar de volta o muro extenso. Levi agarrou o braço de Isabel e correu tendo Faran atrás de si, mas o loiro parou e deu meia volta alegando que não deixaria o menor ficar para trás.

Levi trincou os dentes após praguejar baixo.

\- Vá e nos espere, nos encontraremos em casa! – alegou.

\- Eu vou com vocês, posso ajudar – disse.

\- Nem pensar, vá embora enquanto ainda pode! Anda! – ordenou e a contra gosto, Isabel acatou.

Outros membros do grupo a ajudou a pular o muro e junto correram pelas ruas e retornaram para o buraco de onde saíram. Enquanto isso Levi correu para ajuda Faran a libertar o menino, o sino se agitava ainda mais a cada balançada que davam na corda, mas pouco importavam, o sinal já havia sido dado e logo a polia militar estaria ali, pois a uma hora dessas o morador da casa já deve ter acordado e a garota já deve ter contado tudo também. Ele já até podia imaginar um homem grande e gordo saindo de pijama e com uma espingarda saindo da casa e atirando para os céus.

Com sua faca sempre bem afiada, Levi cortou a corda e o menino saiu do correndo levando o caixote que estava ao lado dele. Gritos eram ouvidos e Levi teve certeza de que a policia militar estava próxima, já deviam estar na mansão. Correram pelo jardim e logo Rivaille teve a sua confirmação.

\- Hey, vocês aí, parados! – gritaram os guardas e não demorou para o dono da mansão aparecer, mas não conseguiu confirmar sua teoria.

O jardim era imenso e se questionava como uma família conseguia viver ali sem se perder, chegaram ao muro e Faran subiu primeiro e levou a caixa do menino e em seguida ele subiu. Porém, os guardas já estavam próximos e frustrado com toda aquela situação, Levi notou que alguém teria que ficar para trás e dar tempo a todos para correr e se esconderem.

\- Levi, vamos! – Faran gritou de cima do muro.

\- Alguém vai ter que ficar, que seja eu! Darei tempo para vocês fugirem e se esconderem, encontro você amanhã ou dentro de dois dias! – seria o tempo que levaria para ser mandado de volta para a cidade imunda em que vivia.

Faran socou o muro e a contra gosto assentiu, cortando a corda que se prendia no alto daquele imenso muro. Logo pulou e saiu correndo com o garoto e o restante do grupo.

Levi manteve sua faca em mãos o tempo todo, a policia chegou e ele tentou lutar, no entanto, eles pareciam lutar melhor do que alguém que vive na cidade debaixo. O que o frustrou ainda mais. Em menos de segundos ele foi imobilizado e ganhou vários socos e sentiu algo metálico raspar em seu ombro e na lateral da barriga, logo estava beijando o gramado da mansão enquanto observava pessoas se aproximarem.

Um homem alto e de corpo esbelto – ao contrario do que Levi pensou – se aproximou trajando um robe de pelagem aconchegante, apesar do calor que fazia aquela noite. Ele tentou ver a cara do homem, mas não conseguiu.

\- Ratos, sempre entram em nossas casas, mesmo com armadilhas – comentou o homem – Dêem uma lição nele e depois o joguem na cela ao fundo de minha casa, cuidarei pessoalmente deste bastardo! – ordenou.

\- Sim, senhor – disse um dos policiais.

Katarina resolveu então aparecer e confirmar sua teoria e ver se era o rapaz que lhe salvara quatro meses trás. Mas não conseguiu, seu pai a segurou, achando que ela estava preocupada com ele.

\- Papai!

\- Está tudo bem, Katerina. Foi apenas um ladrãozinho de merda que acha que pode entrar nos meus domínios sem ser punido – disse com certo nojo – Ele terá o que merece. Agora volte para a cama – pediu e caminhou em direção a mansão novamente.

Katerina ainda permaneceu lá tentando ver o rosto do rapaz, mas não conseguiu. Estava muito escuro e a pouca iluminação dada pelos policiais não era o suficiente para ela que estava longe, então contentou-se em ficar apenas na expectativa. E sem saída, retornou para casa e foi se deitar, apesar de não conseguiu pegar no sono novamente.

**~0~**

A manhã chegara mais rápido do que esperado, as horas voavam e inquieta Katerina observava os ponteiros do relógio se moverem em uma lentidão que a deixava angustiada. Não conseguira pregar os olhos no restante da madrugada, demorou a levantar da cama. Normalmente acordava cedo, mas naquele dia deixou sua cama as dez da manhã. Ocupou-se lendo algo na ampla sala de estar, mas a todo instante se pegada olhando pela janela e a imagem daquele rapaz vinha novamente.

Não vira seu pai durante toda a manhã, mas sabia que ele estava no escritório e que em alguma parte do dia ele sairia de casa. Talvez conseguisse tempo para... Espera, ela não podia ir atrás dele. Ela nem sabia onde o mesmo se encontrava. Desolada, Katerina suspirou. Em seguida se levantou do sofá e caminhou até o escritório de seu pai. Teve receio ao bater, mas não permitiu que recuasse agora.

Três leves batidas fora o suficiente para anunciar sua entrada e como esperado, encontrou seu pai sentado detrás daquela enorme mesa pesada e de madeira. Vários papéis se encontravam espalhados pela mesma e a caneta se movia com agilidade.

\- O que quer, Katerina? – o homem indagou.

Rubert Romanoff era um comerciante rico e bem sucedido de Sina, irmão mais velho do governador da cidade. Ele era um homem audacioso, sempre de nariz em pé e deixava claro que seus negócios eram mais importantes que a família, sendo ela sua única filha, Katerina. A mãe da menina falecera após o parto e não sabendo cuidar de crianças, a menina foi deixada aos cuidados de Carlota. Porém, ela nunca recebera o calor de um carinho de pai e principalmente de mãe. Carlota podia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo ou a melhor amiga de Katerina, mas tudo aquilo não substituía o amor de um pai ou uma mãe.

E com os passar dos anos, Katerina aprendeu a viver sem aquilo e passou a dar seu amor para aqueles que precisavam.

\- Eu queria saber se algo foi roubado – disse calmamente, analisando a postura do pai.

Sentiu o corpo esfriar quando seus olhos se ergueram e a olharam por sobre os óculos redondos. Em seguida voltou sua atenção ao papel que lia.

\- Algumas caixas com a nova mercadoria. Uma lastima, agora tenho resolver todo esse problema que eles me custaram – disse sério, mas dava para notar que fúria escondida – O rapaz que foi pego está preso no nosso antigo porão, peço que não se aproxime – ordenou.

\- O porão que foi transformado em uma mini prisão? – estranhou.

O porão deles ficava fora da mansão, o que Katerina até concordava, aquilo juntava muita poeira. Então foi construído um cômodo subterrâneo com quatro celas de grades resistentes e fortes, seu pai quando precisava conversar com pessoas que lhe deviam os levava para lá e ela nem queira saber que tipo de conversa eles tinham.

\- O que vai acontecer com ele? – quis saber.

\- Ficará até morrer de fome – disse somente.

\- Talvez não dê certo, se era pobre então provavelmente veio da cidade de baixo. Passar fome é algo natural para ele – deu de ombros.

\- Concordo, mas do tanto que ele apanhou antes de ser preso, duvido que sobreviva por muito tempo – riu sozinho, como se tivesse contato uma piada.

\- Claro – ela sorriu forçado, mas internamente se preocupou – O deixarei trabalhando, com licença – disse antes de sair.

Assim que fechou a porta do escritório, ela saiu correndo em direção as escadas e foi até a cozinha. Vasculhou nos armários afoita pelos frascos de ervas que sempre usava para quando se machucava, mas não encontrou, sinal de que haviam acabado. Saiu da cozinha ainda às pressas, mas ao chegar no jardim diminuiu o passo, provavelmente seu pai a veria no jardim e para disfarçar ela pegou um regador e sempre usava para regar suas flores e plantas na estufa, construída principalmente para ela.

Ao adentrar a mesma, Katerina soltou o ar que tanto prendia. Caminhou ali procurando as ervas que cultivava para ferimentos, os criados ás vezes se acidentavam durante seus afazeres e ela cuidava deles. Principalmente de Carlota, que ajudava na cozinha e mexia com facas super afiadas. Ao encontrar as ervas que queria, pegou-as e colocou dentro de um papel, o enrolou e guardou entre seus seios. Depois fez hora dentro da estufa e regou as plantas e suas roseiras que tanto amava.

Depois saiu e guardou o regador em seu lugar, retornou para a sala e aguardou pelo almoço.

Que não tardou a ficar pronto.

E como de costume Katerina almoçava sozinha, o salão de jantar espaçoso abrigava a mesa larga e de dez cadeiras confortavelmente. Ela sentava na ponta, tendo a janela enorme em suas costas. Uma toalha de mesa curta era colocada para ela, assim como o prato e a taça para sua água, não tinha costume de beber suco ao almoçar. Seu pai nunca almoçava com ela, estava sempre no escritório ou almoçava com algum sócio dele ou com seu irmão.

Porém, naquele dia a comida desceu com dificuldade pela garganta. Sabia que a cozinheira era uma mulher de mão cheia e fazia uma comida ótima, mas ela não sentia fome. Não conseguia comer aquela comida dos deuses sabendo que o rapaz estava a míngua naquela cela imunda e precisando de cuidados.

Resignada, ela se levantou abruptamente da mesa e andou até a cozinha, largando sua comida pela metade no prato. Ao entrar viu Carlota e a cozinheira conversando.

\- Deseja algo, senhorita? – questionou a cozinheira.

\- Onde está meu pai?

\- Ele saiu antes do almoço ficar pronto, disse que iria ver um sócio dele e que retornaria tarde – respondeu um empregado da casa, que estava na cozinha também.

\- Ótimo – assentiu – Quero uma bandeja de prata, irei levar comida para o rapaz que está preso! – disse convicta.

\- Menina, você ficou louca? – Carlota se alarmou – Se seu pai descobrir será pior do que receber reguadas nas mãos – avisou.

\- Não vou ficar quieta aqui enquanto ele precisa de ajuda, está faminto e ferido, além do mais... Ele me ajudou enquanto eu estive na cidade subterrânea – contou sentindo o coração acelerar – Vou ajudá-lo! Por favor, a bandeja! – pediu.

Sem saber se era o certo, a cozinheira pegou a bandeja de prata e a colocou na pequena de mesa de quatro cadeiras. Katerine pegou o que precisava enquanto a cozinheira enchia os pratos e o copo, enquanto isso a menina amassava a erva junto de um álcool, para ajudar nos ferimentos e pegava gazes. E depois de tudo pronto, ela saiu da cozinha carregando aquela bandeja.

**~0~**

Levi não tinha idéia de onde estava, mas era capaz de sentir o chão duro em suas costas. Acabou desmaiando após apanhar dos policiais, mas achava que apanhou muito mais quando perdeu a consciência. Sentia o corpo doer em todos os cantos, não conseguia se mover e abrir os olhos era difícil. Quando o fez sentiu o calor do sol em seu rosto, a claridade vinha da pequena janela acima na parede, composta por duas barras pequenas de ferro.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em uma cela, não era muito grande. Havia uma madeira em forma retangular presa em correntes, formando uma espécie de banco, havia algumas palhas esparramadas no chão e se misturavam a sujeira daquele lugar. O odor também não ajudava muito e fez Levi quase ter uma ânsia. Mas sua doer o impedia se sentir algo a mais. Mas de repente um vazio tomou conta dele, algo no rumo de sua barriga e ele sabia o que era aquilo: fome.

Ele respirou fundo. Apesar de saber que não adiantaria.

Segundos depois o barulho de grades se movendo ecoou no recinto o deixando mais desperto, passos davam para serem ouvidos e não demorou muito para alguém aparecer do lado oposto da prisão em que se encontrava. O local possuía quatro celas pelo que pode observar, ele estava na ultima e o vão por onde a pessoa entrou ficava diante da primeira cela. Só quando a pessoa se aproximou que ele percebeu ser uma garota.

Possuía cabelos castanhos claros; presos pra trás e olhos claros cor de mel; pele branca e usava um vestido gracioso e de coloração escura, um tom azul roxeado. Ela segurava uma bandeja repleta de comida e a boca dele salivou com somente o cheiro. A menina parecia nervosa ao olhar para ele, mas também pudera, aos olhos dela ele era apenas um ladrão e quase quebrara o braço da mesma durante o processo de roubo.

\- Trouxe algo para comer – disse e Levi a encarou, ainda mudo – Também vim cuidar de seus ferimentos, podem infeccionar – emendou com cautela.

Nenhuma palavra ainda saiu da boca dele, apenas a analisava com curiosidade e certa desconfiança. Ainda sim, Katerina continuou com sua decisão. Abriu a porta da cela dele e adentrou a mesma ainda com a bandeja em mãos, depositou-a diante dele após o mesmo se sentar e ela engoliu um suspiro de pena ao ver os hematomas no rosto dele e os cortes no ombro e na barriga. Ele estava realmente ferido.

\- Não tem veneno – garantiu, após notar os olhares desconfiados para a comida diante dele – Coma e então cuido de seus machucados – foi gentil.

Levi relutou, ao menos até onde conseguiu. Sua fome era imensa e o cheiro convidativo da bandeja piorava seu estado critico. Até que ele não aguentou mais se segurar e então avançou na comida, como só um esfomeado faria.

Ele pouco se importou se a assustaria ou pareceria uma pessoa pior do que já se mostrava para ela, mas sua fome era tanta que ele apenas queria sentir o gosto dela.

A bandeja possuía um prato cheio de arroz, outro com duas coxas de frango douradas e batatas cozinhas; havia salada feita com alface e cenouras e um prato menor com uma torta de limão. Um copo grande com um suco de laranja. Levi comeu como um animal selvagem, devorava cada prato ali como se aquela fosse sua ultima refeição e de fato poderia ser. Então ele aproveitaria. Segurava a coxa de frango com a mão e com o garfo espetava as batatas e catava o arroz junto e enfiava na boca; o suco ajudava a empurrar tudo.

Deixou a torta de limão por ultimo e ela fora seu paraíso.

Os cinco pratos que ali se encontravam mais o copo estavam completamente vazios, e Levi satisfeito. Encostou-se na parede atrás de si e só então lembrou-se que a menina ainda estava ali, e de repente sentiu-se mal por ter comido daquele jeito na frente dela.

\- Desculpe, normalmente não como nessa gana toda – comentou virando o rosto.

Ela sorriu, para sua surpresa.

Katerina não estava surpresa por ele avançar na comida, até já esperava aquilo e já havia visto aquela cena varias vezes. Quando levava algumas coisas para seus clientes na cidade de baixo, ela cozinhava para elas e os mesmos se jogavam em cima da comida. Mas os condenava, afinal, suas vidas eram precárias demais para ela ficar opinando.

\- Agora tenho que cuidar de seus ferimentos – comentou ela pegando a bandeja e a colocando em cima da madeira pendurada pelas correntes.

Calmamente pegou a pequena cesta de palha onde continha o que precisava e se aproximou dele observando todos os hematomas, os mesmo não eram importantes e acabariam sumindo com o tempo, mas os cortes eram mais urgentes.

\- Onde mais te feriram? – indagou.

\- No ombro e na barriga, mas por que isso importa? – rebateu seco.

\- Como eu disse, seus ferimentos podem infeccionar e você pode até morrer – explicou pegando a erva já amassada – Me mostre seu ombro – pediu.

Levi afastou a blusa que usava e o ombro do mesmo ficou exposto, havia um corte pequeno e já começava a criar uma fina casca. Passou a erva amassada ali e cobriu com gaze e foi explicando o que fazia para ele, que a olhava atentamente. Porém, se interrompeu ao ver que não poderia cuidar no ferimento da barriga com ele vestindo a blusa. Engolindo em seco ela disse:

\- E-Eu... Eu preciso que tire a camisa, não poderei cuidar do ferimento na barriga com você... Com você usando ela – falou, mas não o encarou.

Seu nervosismo não permitia.

Ele acatou e se inclinou para tirar a blusa, retirou o colete primeiro e depois a blusa branca com alguns rasgados. Ela corou ao vê-lo sem camisa, o corpo dele era levemente definido e magro. Não possuía muitos ossos da costela a vista. Ali também havia hematomas e o corte na lateral da barriga estava feio, sangrava um pouco ainda, mas devagar. Katerina se apressou em limpar o local primeiro com água o que fez Levi fazer uma careta.

\- Desculpe – pediu, em seguida continuou seu trabalho.

Após limpar passou a erva para que ajuda a cicatrizar mais rápido e a cobriu com gaze, em seguida Levi pegou sua blusa para vestir, mas quando ergueu o braço para enfiá-la na manga grunhiu de dor e abraçou o próprio corpo. Katerina se alarmou, mas tentou manter a calma e ajudá-lo.

\- Dói aqui? – pôs a mão no rumo da costela acima do ferimento na barriga.

\- Sim – respondeu entre dentes.

Ela o deitou no chão mesmo e calmamente foi dedilhando os dedos pela lateral de seu corpo, avaliando as costelas e quando tocou em um ponto viu o mesmo ranger os dentes.

\- Provavelmente fraturou uma costela, terá que ficar quieto e vou ter que enfeixar essa área – avisou – Não fique se mexendo muito, seu repouso é importante para que se cure – emendou ao pegar a faixa – Sente-se – pediu.

\- Você parece saber muito sobre primeiro socorros – comentou.

Novamente ela corou.

\- Eu fiz um curso de primeiros socorros e aprendi algumas coisas com uma amiga, o pai dela é médico – disse.

Katerina enfeixou o tronco de Levi e o deixou firme, depois o ajudou a vestir a blusa. Ela continuou a olhá-lo para ver se havia algum outro machucado que precisasse de cuidados, perguntava se sentia dor em mais algum lugar e a todo momento era observada por ele. Sentia o sangue esfriar ao sentir aqueles olhos frios e analisadores sobre si, mas tentava não transparecer.

De repente a mão dele segurou fortemente seu rosto, mantendo-o entre o polegar e os outros quatro dedos. Seu olhar estava sério – o que parecia ser algo normal para ele – e ela sentiu a respiração ficar pesada.

\- Por que está me ajudando? – indagou, estreitando os olhos.

De inicio ficou sem saber o que falar, apenas fitava aqueles olhos que eram belos para ela; já que os via tão de perto agora.

\- E-Estou apenas retribuindo – respondeu.

Levi estreitou os olhos, ainda mais desconfiado.

\- Katerina! – disse docemente e ousou dar um sorriso para ele – Meu nome é Katerina!

Os olhos duros se suavizaram um pouco, ela notou uma surpresa passageira em sua expressão, mas logo voltou ao normal. Ele a soltou e tornou a se encostar na parede.

\- Então a casa é sua – constatou, mas ele parecia bravo consigo mesmo.

E internamente ainda surpreso, pois não esperava encontrá-la de novo. Já ela torcia para que se encontrassem.

\- Desculpe pelo braço – falou sem a encarar.

\- N-Não tem problema – contou, alisando os fios castanhos claros – Você não sabia que... Que era eu – falou baixinho.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram entre eles, mas Katerina não parecia incomodada apesar de querer ouvir a voz dele. Ela se arrepiava toda vez que o ouvia falar.

Se levantou e catou a bandeja, saindo da cela em seguida e a fechando novamente. Olhou com pesar para ele e suspirou.

\- Farei com que não fique muito tempo aqui – disse e ele a olhou, a desconfiança não abandonava sua feição.

Ela se curvou brevemente e saiu, mas a voz dele a deteve.

\- Levi – disse, mas ele parecia relutante em dizer seu nome. Katerina ficou surpresa, mas por estar de costas não deixou que ele visse – Me chamo Levi! – falou e sua voz ecoou pela prisão pequena.

Um sorriso emoldurou os lábios de Katerina.

\- Irei te tirar dessa cela... Levi – disse e em seguida saiu.

* * *

**Notas Finais: Espero que tenham gostado. Como eu havia dito, os capítulos serão grandes, então esperem por 10 mil palavras por capitulo. Sobre a postagem, não tenho data certa, pois ainda tenho outras 2 fics em andamento então pode demorar um pouquinho, mas ele logo sai. **

**Não esqueçam de comentar e até o próximo!**


End file.
